With Light, Dark isn't Far Behind
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Oliver is on the lose again, but this time, he plans bringing everyone with him for world Ludwig is the only one that suspects, but is unsure how to aprotch the Will Ludwig save Allies and Axis alike before the world plunges into darkness? (Rated T just to be on the safe Slight FrUk Slight GerIta)
1. Italy

1. Italy  
Italy was walking home after a long day at the office since Romano took the car and took off yelling "See you at home, bastardo!" It was cold and pouring. There were no cars nor pedestrians out at this time of night. He would call Germany, but he tried already and got his voicemail. He tried to stay out of the cold rain, but he was already soaked to the bone and chattering his teeth from the cold.

He looked down a dark ally to see if he could find a person to request a ride from, but instead, he saw an earilly familiar pair of maginta eyes with an evil shine in the dark. "H-hello?" Italy called. "Do you have a car? Can you give me a ride home?"

"You have a poor memory Feliciano." the new Italian chuckled evilly. "I expected you to remember me."

Italy took another look at the stranger as he defused from the shadows and into the light. His brown uniform was the first thing that caught Italy's attention. The next thing was the fact that, aside from the different cloths and eye color, they were identical down to the hair curl position and size. "...Luciano..." Italy remembered the name well as he choked it out.

"Correct my dear twin." Luciano smiled devilishly as he pulled a knife from his belt. "You see, I can't stay in that hole Arthur put us all in, so I think I could make an...exchange."

Italy got fearful at his choise in words. "What are you exchanging with?" he asked as the evil twin stepped closer until Feliciano was wedged in a corner.

"You."

Romano felt relief wash over him when he heard the door open. "Veniciano!" he called. "About time, I was about to go out there and find you!" He froze when he saw the young man that entered the house. He didn't remember leaving his brother with sun glasses.

"What's with the glasses idiota?" he asked. "The clouds make it pretty dark out there."

"Uh...exactly." Italy answered. "It was so dark out there, that I had to wear sun glasses to keep the headlights of passing cars out of my eyes."

Something else caught Romano's eye. "How is it your cloths are soaked, but your hair is just fine?"

"What are you talking about fratello?"

"Your hair isn't even damp." he stated as he felt his brother's hair.

"I dried my hair before I came in." Italy answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm very tired from walking, and I have training at Germany's house in the morning. I'm going to bed." With that, Italy went up to the bedroom.

Once he was in some PJs, Italy looked in the mirror with his demonic grin and piercing maginta eyes looking at the worried Italian in the mirror, desporate to escape his prison. "Please, let me out of here Luciano!" he begged.

"And have two North Italys walking around for Arthur to find?" the imposter stated. "I don't think so." Just before he started to

move away from the mirror, he went back. "By the way, remind me to thank Oliver for teaching me a thing or two about how this magical prison works."

"When you go to Germany's training, I'll tell him everything!" Feliciano threatened. "Once he finds out, he'll get me out and put you back in your scary world!"

"How exactly are you going to talk to Ludwig? Hu?" Luciano asked. "You are nothing but my reflection, and all he'll see and hear is me, if I even pass by a mirror to begin with." He gave a full laugh at his fulproof plan as he left the mirror. "Remember this, Feliciano, even if Ludwig could hear you, there's nothing he could do about it. From here on out, I'm Italy Veniciano, and you are just a figmint of my imagination."

"No I'm not!" he screamed in the Italian's head.

Luciano chuckled. "You might as well be."

The next morning, Luciano went to Germany in the blue uniform ready for training with Ludwig and Kiku, but he was there early.

Germany looked around for Japan, he was usually there around that time, when, in the distance, he saw Italy rushing forward. "Sorry I'm late!" he yelled.

"You're...not late...?" the German stated, widening his eyes at his watch and double checking if it even worked. "If anything...you're early." Dumbfounded, Germany continued searching for Japan. Seeing him steadilly walking was slightly calming on his nurves. 'So, the world hasn't met it's apocolyps yet,' Germany thought. 'still, what's going on with Italy?...and why isn't he wearing that rediculous sailers suit?'

"So, what's first Dietr-I mean-Ludwig?"

"...Ludwig?" Germany asked. "Did you just...call me by my...HUMAN name?"

Italy stuttered at his mistake. Not only did he almost call him by his dark half's human name, but he forgot that no one in this world calls eachother by their human names, only country names as oposed to his world. "Uh...I just...uh...wanted to see if I could remember everyone's human names!" he stated with a "sweet" Russian smile plastered on his face. "We never use them, so I started to get them mixed up."

Germany gave Italy one last look of thought. 'Did he almost call me Dietrich?' and he shook it off, thinking he was just hearing things because he was spending to much time with England lately.

Throughout training, Italy amazed Germany with how fast and smart we got. He answered every question correctly, and didn't need a threat to finish his laps and physical training. In all honesty, Italy was flying by with ease. That was the first thing that scared the German. Second was the small fact that, whenever Italy passed a mirror, window, or any reflective surface, Germany heard a faint, "Help me Germany!" in Italy's voice when his mouth was shut, but again, he assumed it was just him slowly losing his mind from spending time with England and (in theory) Flying Mint Bunny. Third, Italy kept his eyes downcast the whole time, or closed tightly. The Italy Germany knew never kept his eyes shut tight like that. It was always more relaxed.

After training, Germany asked Italy why he was so great on the track and field that day. "It was a brease." was the responce. "I've been in more intence training before."

The German crossed his arms. "I don't believe that." he stated. "Where's your sailers suit? How did you get more intence training than mine? Why are your eyes closed tightly like that?"

Italy looked up at him blankly, still careful to keep his eyes hidden and pointed down. "I...couldn't find my sailers suit, I got more intence training from...Greece because he wanted to show me Sparta training, and my eyes hurt, so I close them tightly to protect them. Is that all?" Without waiting for an answer, Italy left, begining to look up with his maginta eyes.

Germany eyed Italy as he left. 'Seeing as how Japan didn't seem to notice, I'll talk to England later. Maybe he can help with his crazy magic stuff.'

"You know, they'll figure you out soon enough!" Feliciano stated with his arms crossed in the mirror.

"I got by Legwig easy enough." Luciano argued.

"His name's Ludwig!"

"Whatever! We're still going to take over this patheticly peacful world you made!"

Feliciano wondered what he ment by that. "You mean, there's more evil twins coming?"

Luciano just glanced at the mirror and smiled. "I would fear for little Arthur and Alfred if I were you."


	2. England and America

2. England and America  
England and America strangled eachother yet again over cooking abillities until America heard something. "Iggy...something's not right." he stated as he reliesed his brother.

England looked in the direction America was looking in, and saw three pairs of eyes. One pair had a demonic red glow, another with a crazed blue and pink shine. The third pair was also red, but they had a slight bounce like the being they belonged to was flying.

"What do you suppose those three are up to?"

"Three?" America asked, baffled. "I only see two dude!"

The Brit's eyes widened. "...Oh no..."

"Oh yes!" a different british voice laughed away his sainity.

"Come on Rasberry!" another voice stated before the sound of a bat lightly hitting a palm was heard. "Everyone's waiting dude!"

The three figures came into the light and scared Arthur and Alfred to death. The first to eject from the darkness was a man that looked a lot like England, but his hair was wavier, his trousers were tan, he had a light pink vest over a faint pink dress shirt, and around his neck was a baby blue bow tie. Over his shoulder was a chocolete brown winged bunny with bright red eyes. His blue eyes gazed at Arthur's green ones. "Oliver?" Alfred laughed. "I'm not afraid of you!" Seconds after he said that, the other man came out with his white t shirt, ripped jeans, and brown leather jacket. His hair was brown with a clump of hair sticking up at the part. Behind his black sun glasses were the demonic red eyes, and he lightly tapped his baseball bat in his hand, careful to not hit his hand with the nails crudly hammered in at the end covered in dried blood. Alfred gulped. "Now, Allan...is a different story..." he admited.

"Nice to know you remember us!" Allan laughed evilly.

"Right, especially you, Arthur." Oliver bowed to his oposing half. "Your spell to banish us to a parallel world was fanominal. I just happened to find a spell that alowed us to return."

"Rasberry here figured it all out." the dark American stated with another spine chilling laugh. "Now, we can take your places!"

"Take our places?" Arthur asked. "How?"

Oliver started to circle around the two with Flying Chocolete Bunny fluttering behind. "You see, we change a thing or two about our appearance, act like you idiots for a few weeks until everyone is here, then vwalla."

Alfred covered Arthur protectivly with fear coating his eyes as Allan inched forward with his bat in both hands ready to swing.

"A-and where do you plan on keeping us until you recieve this 'World Domination'? I know you to be smarter than let us wander while your plan is in motion, Oliver." Arthur asked.

"Iggy," Alfred huffed. "do we really want to know? Let's just get out of here and warn the others!"

"Can't do that." Allan stated as he inched.

Oliver started to creep towards them from the other side. "No worries, love, I have no intention of letting you two wander, but it took quite a bit of convencing to Allan to not kill you two on the spot. As to where you will be held...you'll find out momentarally, now, won't you?" Oliver's crazed eyes looked down at a paper from his pocket. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, I banish you to the Mirror land. BE GONE!"

Germany came up to England, unsure where to turn to in reaction to Italy's odd behaveur. "England, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Noticing he was with someone, he stopped. "...Am I interupting something?"

"No, not at all!" England turned fully, his eyes closed and exposing his lose, off white dress shirt and tan trousers. "What do you need...Germany?" He dragged out the last word, like he was considering the name of the said man was different.

Ignoring it, he stated his problem. "Italy has been acting odd lately. Yesterday, he was completely different in training, and I'm pretty sure he almost called me...America?" Germany looked at the man England was talking with. "Did you die your hair or something? I don't remember you having brown hair."

"Uh...yeah dude!" America laughed, turning to the German, making sure his black sun glasses covered his red eyes. "I got tired of everyone thinking I'm a typical blond! I'm smarter than I look!" he stated the last part, tapping his nailed bat on the side of his head.

He started to get suspicious. In the few times he met with him, he never saw America with a bat like that. "Germany is so close to seeing right through you!"

"Shut it Arthur!" England thumped his head.

Germany eyed him. "Something wrong?"

The Englishman gave him a smile. "No, nothing's wrong at all. It's just...Flying Chocolete Bunny. She took my hand and made me hit myself."

"I thought it was Flying _Mint_ Bunny."

England choked at his pointed out mistake before forcing a smile on his face. "Flying Mint Bunny is...away at the moment. She wanted to visit family in Scotland."

"Dude, Germany's totally not buying it! This is perfect!"

"Shut up!" America broke a brick wall hitting his head to silence the voice.

The German tilted his head with an arched eyebrow. "I thought only you could see your...'friends'."

England tried to keep him ocupied and answer his questions as logically as possible. "I said several times that exist, right? Just because I'm the only one that can see them doesn't mean lepracons aren't bashing his head on the wall, does it?" There was a moment of thoughtful silence. "So, Italy almost called you what?" England looked up with blue eyes. Wait...Blue eyes?

Germany eyed the two. "I can see you and...America have some important work to do." he stated as he started to leave. "I'll just leave you to it then. See you at the next UN meeting."

After Germany left, Oliver glared at Allan. "You bloody git!" he scolded. "That bat you carry around nearly gave us away!"

"I'm not the one that was flashing my eyes at him every chance I get!" Allan yelled back. "'Oh, look at me! I'm Oliver, and, even though I'm trying to take over the world, I want to flirt with as many people from the other side as I can because I'm Oliver, and gay and PINK!'"

"You have no idea how hard I'm working to keep myself under control." Oliver growled. "I want to slit your throat so bad, and stab your chest until you drown in your blood and I have enough to make enough little Allan cupcakes to throw a big party with, but I know how much we need you, so I'm trying to restrain myself. Making fun of me isn't helping."

"And another thing!" Allan continued. "I thought this spell thing took that goody two shoes Alfred out of here!"

"I said it would banish him and Arthur to a mirror world, but I didn't even know that they would be in our heads!"

"If you read the instructions, you would've known." Arthur laughed in Oliver's head. "I looked up the spell you used, and it said in fine print that we can still see and hear what happens, as well as mess with your dillusional minds, we just can't interact with anyone in the real world, and you two are our windows."

"Awesome Iggy!" Alfred laughed, making Allan cring. "How'd you figure that out?"

"I picked Oliver's brain, and saw the spell he used." Arthur answered proudly.

"Doesn't matter!" Oliver yelled. "Once Allan sends the signal, by this time tomarrow, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan would join you in the mirror."


	3. Japan, China, and Russia

3. Japan, China, and Russia  
The three Asians were discussing some boring stuff I don't want to get into. "So, it's settled then?" Japan finished the little meeting as he stood.

"I like what we agreed." China stated happilly.

"Da. It's good enough for me." Russia smiled until he saw someone behind Japan. His face expressed an emotion that never crosses his face, fear. "Hey, Japan, you remember that Koru guy England took care of?" The Japanese man nodded, fearful of his friends expression. "He's right behind you."

"Aiya!" China squealed. "Sergei! Behind you!"

"China!" Japan trembled. "Hsin is behind you as well!"

Sure enough, the 2p's were all three right behind their counter parts. They trembled as each of them were taken in firm holds. "Aiya! Watch the back, aru!" Yao yelled as Hsin locked his arms up his back.

"Sorry Yao, did that hurt?"

"Please! Stop touching me!" Kiku begged while Koru held on to his shoulders and neck.

"How about...no!"

"No fair Sergei! I left my pipe at home today!" Ivan exclaimed fearfully with Sergei keeping him in place with his pipe streatching from his shoulder to his hip with Ivan's wrists under the cold metal.

"To bad."

With each of the three locked in place, Koru looked at his friends. "Who has the spell Oliver gave us?"

"I do!" Hsin stated, holding Yao in one hand and reaching in his pocket with the other. He pulled out a sheet of paper, and read its contence. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, I banish you to the Mirror land. BE GONE!"

Germany knew there was something wrong. First Italy, then America, now England? 'China and Japan are possably the oldest in the whole world.' he thought. 'I would doubt that they don't have some mystical, ancessteral answer to these wierd things happening to everyone.' "China, Japan, can I talk to you?" Germany requested. The three countries looked up at the new presance and the German stopped. "If you are busy with Russia about something, I can just come back later."

"Not at all." Japan stated as he stood with furrowed eyebrows and a crooked smile on his lips.

Germany was slightly confued by his atire. "I didn't know you had cloths darker than Navy Blue, much less black."

"My boss changed my uniform." the Japanese responded.

The blond tilted his head. It wasn't very common for Japanese to change the uniform that much. He turned his attention to China and Russia. Something was off about these three also, he just knew it. China was twitching the whole time, Russia was glareing at all the by standers, and Japan was actually smiling largly. "China, you seem rather jumpy. Something wrong?"

"No." he answered. "Nothing's wrong." After giving them one more look over of suspision, Germany walked away, not turning his back until he was a block away.

"He's on to you." Kiku stated in the window with a small smile.

"I hope he doesn't take to long though, aru." Yao stated to his brother.

"Da. I don't want to be Sergei's reflection forever, he scares me more than Belaruse." Ivan sighed heavilly.

Koru glared at the window before turning to Sergei. "Do you mind?"

"Pleasure is all mine." the dark Russian growled before grasping his pipe firmly and shattering the window.

Hsin sighed in relief. "I thought they'd never shut up." Standing, the dark Chinese man turned. "I think we need to meet with the others that already crossed over." The other two agreed and they made the trip west for the meeting.

There was yelling and arguing in the conference hall, as usual, but it was still different from other confereces. Luciano was sitting at the head of the table, grinning with his feet crossed on the edge and leaned back as he tossed switch blades at random portrates of the 1p's muttering "I don't like you, I don't like you, I don't like you..." Oliver was trying to give Allan a cupcake he baked just to show how much he means to him, and as a result, Allan was ready to swing his bat aimed for his head. Before he had a chance, Oliver somehow got behind him and pressed a knife to his throat, smiling and singing in a happy-go-lucky spring voice, "I win." All the mirrors in the hall were turned over, and the windows were covered with thick fabric.

Hsin sighed. Sergei glared at the three Europeans in the room. Koru growled "Westerners."

"Enough!" Sergei yelled, making everyone in the room jump. When the room was quiet, the Russian started the meeting. "Ludwig is on to us. He questioned us earlier today, and I assume he questioned all of you. We can't let this plan fail. All we need is just Christophe and Dietrich. Then, we'll have enough to take over the world, and bring back everyone."

"I say take Ludwig down first." Luciano suggested. "He could figure out how to use Arthur's magic and send us back. He is smart and disaplin enough."

"I agree with him." Allan stated. "Call Deitrich and get rid Ludwig already if he's a problem!"

"But, there's still Francis." Oliver reminded. "What's wrong with letting Christophe come first? We can bait Ludwig for our binefit. He most likely already knows what we're doing."

"No." Koru shook his head. "He only suspects. He does know something's wrong with his Italy, America, and Britain."

"And now he knows something's wrong with his China, Japan, and Russia." Hsin reminded. "Remember how he was after he questioned us?"

Feliciano, Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, Yao, and Ivan sat in their dark counterparts heads with a feeling of hopelessness until a phrase caught their attention. "It's settled then." Sergei stated, slaming his pipe on the table. "We can bring over up to three at a time right? Why not get rid of both at once?" The six prisoners stood in full alert at this. "It's time we rid this world of Francis AND Ludwig once and for all."


	4. France and Germany

4. France and Germany  
"I never thought I'd even think this," Germany huffed as he ran faster than Feliciano when british troups were coming. "but there's no doubting now. Time to get help from the Big Brother of Europe. He's my last chance. I just hope I'm not to late this time!"

Once he made it to his destination, he banged on the door. "I'm coming Black Sheep!" he heard a voice call just before the door was opened. The sight of bright cloths and blue eyes drowned Germany in relief. "What do you want Brit...Germany?"

"Please France." the German huffed. "You're my only hope."

Consern laced the Frenchman's face as he let his German brother inside. "What's wrong? Why would you turn to me for help?"

France asked as he lead Germany into the living room. "I would expect to be the last person you would go to for any reason."

"In all honetsy...you were." Germany confessed. "But you really are the only one who can help." As he explained how everyone was acting strange, France leaned forward in his chair seriously. "I think it's the 2ps. They're taking everyone one by one, and obviously, they saved us for last. Have you seen Christophe since England banished him and the others?"

France shook his head. "I must say I have not. Have you seen Dietrich, or any sign of him at all?"

"Nien." Germany leaned forward with a pleading look in his eyes. "Please France. You were always the closest to England. You know all about his magic."

The blond chuckled. "I've seen a fairy once before."

"You might know how England's magic works and how to send them away before we do confront Christophe and Dietrich." he paused to let him think before he continued his pep speach. "We have an edge now. No one else knew that the 2ps were after them, we do. We need to work with this as much to our advantage as we could."

There was silence between the two blonds before the Frenchman looked away, conserned. "...I don't know..." he sighed. "I've only seen a fairy once, and that's the closest I've gotten to Angleterre's magic."

"Please France!" Germany begged again. "We are the last men standing! Please don't fall now! England needs you, Italy needs you, America, Japan, China, Russia, they all need you!...I need you...Big Brother."

At the sound of the new title, France gazed at Germany, then gave him a nod and small smile. "Oui. I will try."

The two made their way to England's house on high alert. France took the spare key from under the rug and unlocked the door. He smiled when Germany looked at him oddly. "Spain, Prussia, and I always keep a spare key under everyone's rug." he explained.

"Note to self," Germany grumbled under his breath. "Remove all potential hidden house keys. I wonder if that's how Italy always gets in my house..."

"Oui." France nodded. "It was his idea to get one for you at all." The blonds looked at eachother as the door creaked open.

The German entered first, walking steadilly, ready to pounce if need be. When the coast was clear of Oliver, France followed and they made their way to the basement. "Angleterre has a star carved on the floor. If I remember correctly, the star glows if the spell is pronounced right."

"Do you even know what the spell is?" The older blond shook his head. "Ug! There has to be a spellbook somewhere!" As they entered the basement, neither of them noticed smoke flood out, assuming it was just magical reasons.

"Allemagne, is there a volume control on you? You're talking to loud!" France scolded in whisper.

"Why Frankreich?" the other blond questioned. "We already secured the area. The 2ps are not here!"

"Is that right Ludwig?" The two snapped straight at the new German voice chuckling.

Ludwig growled as he turned to see purple eyes glowing in the shadows. "Dietrich."

"Fine, forget me yet again. Like I care."

"Christophe!" Francis gulped.

The new blonds steped in the light. Christophe gave Francis a blank, hateful pinkish purple stare. He blew smoke at the other Frenchman, making him cough. In his fingers was a freshly lit cigarret. His hair was several shades paler, and hardly groomed. From his nose down his neck was a poorly kept mustach and beard. His cloths freaked Francis out most of all, for he never thought he'd see any twin of his, dark or otherwise, in a bland stirt, jacket, and pants.

Dietrich smiled at Ludwig in greed with his left brow stuck in an arch. Though both Germans shared the same style in hair, his was slightly more messy and hiden under a dark brown cap. There was a scar on his right cheek, and his eyes were dark lavender. Over his white tank top was an orange jacket lazilly draped on his shoulders.

"Thank you so much for coming here." Dietrich thanked. "We thought we'd have to walk all over Europe to find you!"

"Less work for us, wopdedo." Christophe gave a weak air fist as he sucked back another puff of smoke.

"You won't get away with this!" Ludwig threatened. "Right Fra...Francis?" The German looked around, but his France was nowhere in sight. "This isn't funny!"

"Oui, it isn't." Francis trembled from behind a shelf. "I'm not going to face that bland twin! I can't do it!"

"Stop being a wimp like Italy!"

"Someone call my name?"

Ludwig looked back in the direction of the 2ps and furrowed his brows at the new man in front of him. "Luciano."

"Si." the Italian smiled darkly. "I brought friends along with me." Behind him were Oliver, Allan, Hsin, Sergei, and Koru.

The German scolded himself. "How could I not see right through you from the very start?" he asked. "What have you done to Italy, England, America, Japan, China, and Russia?"

"Yours?" Oliver asked as he and the others held up mirrors and he mumbled some incantation Ludwig couldn' understand. When the incantation was done, the 2ps melted to the 1ps in the mirrors. Though they all were in the same position as the dark twins, they all looked hopeless, depressed, and beaten down. "I believe these are what you're looking for." One look at Feliciano, such a happy character so down and helpless, and Ludwig went postal.

Hearing chaos, Francis felt the pang of guilt for running and hiding. A mirror clattered in front of him. In the mirror, Arthur stood, his green eyes looking into Francis' like a dog at the pound, doubting the person passing the cage is the one to bring him home. His arms dangled at his sides like wieghts. "...Angleterre..." he whispered ever so lovingly.

"...France? You can actually see me?" Arthur asked.

"Of cource mon ami!" he exclaimed.

"Then I hope you could see me!" another british voice laughed insainly above him. Francis looked up and saw Oliver in nearly the same potision as Arthur, but his hands were on his hips victoriously, and his face looked more like someone checked in at the nut house than a lost dog. With the mirrors left behind, the 2ps fought Ludwig and Francis.

In the mirrors, Arthur called his own meeting with Feli, Alfred, Yao, Kiku, and Ivan. "We have to help them, they're our last hope, and that fool, Oliver, allowed us to contact the others."

"What can we do?" Feli asked. "We can't get out! I've been trying for days!"

"Feli's right dude!" Alfred agreed. "How can we help if we can't hurt the dark twins?"

"We can comunicate with them." Yao stated. "That's something."

"Yes," Arthur pondered the idea. "but it's only if our counter parts are in just the right angle and position to where we see Francis or Ludwig."

"They have power over us, we have the same power, da?" Ivan asked. "Since Sergei has his pipe, I got my pipe."

"He's right." Kiku agreed. "I didn't have my katana when we were ambushed, now that Koru has his, I have mine."

"Okay, so, what do we got?" Alfred asked. "We can comunicate with Ludwig and Francis, we have the same weapons as our twins, and we can drive our 2p up the wall. Remember what happened when we shouted stuff after Allan and Oliver took us?"

"That's right," Arthur stated. "we can distract our own twin by shouting random statments, having them lose their train of thought, litterally make it where it's to loud for them to even hear their own thoughts."

"If we shout one phrase loud enough, and enough times, they'll start saying it out loud. It's just how minds work." Yao contributed to the idea.

"So, we comunicate and distract?" Feli asked as the others nodded.

"Right, Feliciano, it seems that Luciano is holding down Ludwig. Distract him as long as you can. Yao, Kiku, you two convence Hsin and Koru to at least drop their weapons. If you can get them to fight against Dietrich and Christophe, that will be splended. Alfred, Ivan, you two are going to litterally, drive Allan and Sergei crazy, possably even attack themselvs to quiet you. Even though you two have the most dangerous weapons, it shouldn't harm you two at all, just expect a headache when this is all over. I will warn Francis of all of Oliver's attacks through the mirror he dropped on the floor. When the mirror moves, I will communicate through Oliver with Yao's stratigy. Are we ready?"

"Yes!"

"...No..." Feli curled up fearfully, though his answer was never heard.

"Good. Now, let's get going." They defused into their dark twins minds to put their plan into action.

Realization hit Feliciano when he was the only one that didn't leave the empty meetng place. "Did we actually get something decided at a meeting?" he asked himself, then smiled. "Ludwig's going to be so proud of us~!"

Ludwig squermed and struggled against Luciano's knots at his wrists. With one hand, he nearly ripped his hair, while the other hand held the knife to the German's throat, right at the jawline. Dietrich smiled at him. "We win." he chuckled. "Did you honetly think that you could defeat us? You and that French? You're out numbered. Give up."

Looking behind his dark half, the German smiled up. "Nien...you out numbered yourselves." Behind Dietrich, Allan and Sergei were bashing their heads on their weapons, comanding something to shut up. "Have to watch out for my Italy also," he stated, straining his eyes to look at Luciano. "he has a tendency to chose anything over power." Just like that, Luciano threw his knife across the room and watched as it wiggled from momentum on the wall.

Koru huffed as he aprotched Luciano. "You Baka! You nearly killed me!"

Ludwig continued to smile as Luciano completely let go of Ludwig. "Koru, havn't you heard?" he practically laughed. "Japan is trying to be less midevail." Just like that, Koru dropped his katana and kicked it away.

"What's going on here?!" Oliver asked, Francis being draged behind by his hair.

Now, the German was having more fun than he's had in decades at least. He smiled, knowing almost exactly what Arthur would try to do, and how to "help him out". He smiled as he finally allowed his porn mind to take over his usually serious voice. "Oliver, I didn't know French turned you on that much. To think, all this time, I thought when you and Francis had sex, it was against your will."

"I BLOODY HELL DON'T YOU BLOODY GIT!" Oliver exclaimed as he clamped his mouth shut, only revealing a muffled sound to replace the words. "-BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!" the second voice in Oliver continued when he removed his hands. He repeated the process again to get the same result. "-EVERYONE BLOODY THINK I'M WITH THAT BLOODY FROG FACE?!" (A/N Use your imagination to fill in the blanks)

Ludwig smiled as Francis looked confused. The German winked at the Frenchman. Francis made his way to Ludwig in all the chaos.

"You go and find that spellbook. I'm going to help everyone gain control as much as I can."

"I should help with these ropes." Francis suggested, but Ludwig refused.

"Find the spell, do whatever Arthur does to get the magic, and cast the spell."

"What if I run into one of the 2ps?"

"Arthur, Feliciano, Alfred, Ivan, and Kiku already gained control of their 2ps. If they lose control, just talk to them like you're talking to ours."

"Like what you did to Oliver?"

Ludwig nodded before he continued. "Yao should gain control any minute now. I'll help him out. All you need to worry about is-"

"Christophe and Dietrich." Francis finished for him.

Ludwig gave him a look. "Francis, it's all on you." (A/N no preasure~! Sorry, had to XD. Back to the story.) Bright blue eyes met icy cold ones. He nodded and left to get the spell.

The German sat where he was bound. "Five down, one to go." he kept track as his eyes scaned for Hsin. When he found him, he wracked his brain at what would get to Yao. Of all six of them, he had to be the most difucult from all those decades of solitude. On top of that, he wasn't as close to him as he was with Kiku.

Francis snuck around the basement, dodging Allan and Sergei falling backward hitting themselves, Luciano chasing his knife, only to throw it in fear when he had it in his hand, Koru strangling Christophe, and Oliver slapping himself to stop Arthur from slipping out, only resulting in Arthur's words pouring out. Things were spiralling out of control in the room while Francis searched.

Before he knew it, Oliver was right in front of him. He looked more mindless than ever, pink swerled in his already crazy blue eyes and sweat coated his face. Even his tie was crooked and lose. "Hey Francis~!" he squeeked, seemingly breaking his neck with how far he leaned his head and crossing his widened eyes. "Having a jolly holiday?"

He punched himself and his head twitched the other way. "Francis, I know what you're looking for. It's under the cauldren."

Again, his head twitched back before it shot up. "Don't listen to him. He's the Black Sheep of Europe~! Everyone knows it~!"

His left shoulder and knee twitched up and his head fell down the front. "The cauldren is on the shelf behind the jar of rat tails."

Francis smiled smally at the insain Englishman. "Merci Arthur." Leaving the twitching dark twin behind, he searched the shelves for rat tails.

Ludwig tried to think of something until something finally hit him. "Hsin!" he called. The Chinese man turned. "Why do you always rip off Japanese ideas?"

"They're origonal Chinese ideas!" Hsin answered as he dropped his weapon and tackled Dietrich to the ground.

'Perfect.' the German thought as he watched all hell breaking lose. 'It's all up to Francis now.'

The Frenchman scanned all the lables. "Neut Eyes, Fairy Wings, Bettle Toes, Rat Teeth, I'm going to vomit, ah. Here we are. Rat Tails." He moved the jar aside and saw the cauldren as promised. Under the cauldren was a book. He took the book and ripped through the pages. "To Banish a Banshee, Deamon Excorcism, To Hear Secret Thoughts, To Make one Fall in Love, I will keep that one in mind, this must be it. To Free From the Mirror Land. I need to brew a potion? I guess that explains its location." He continued to search the shelves to find all the ingredience.

Ludwig looked for Luciano, thinking his feiend gained full control. "Feliciano!" he called. "Untie me!"

Italy walked toward the German, slightly twitching before pulling the knife. Ludwig feared he assumed wrong before an impulce made Luciano twitch and the knife slice through the ropes.

"Francis!" Ludwig called. "Did you find that spell yet?"

"Oui, It's almost done!" was the answer.

He went around to the shelf to see what took so long. "A potion?" he asked. "Why is it that every time something bad hapens, the solution is more complicated than what caused the problem?" Francis shrugged in responce. "Let me guess," Ludwig grumbled. "We have to pour it on their heads or something?"

"Worse." Francis stated, double checking the instructions. "They have to drink it."

"...Only one way to do that."

Once the potion was done, Francis took six cups out and poured the potion in the cups while Ludwig went out and knocked out the 2ps. They each took one cup at a time and gently poured it down each of their throats. A few minutes after they recieved the potion, each of them were heard outside the door. Germany and France started this mission, so they decided to finish it themselves.

They looked at the spellbook and read the spell the book was open to. "Santo Rita Meata Mater Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, I banish you to the dark shadows. NEVER RETURN!" One by one, the 2ps faided away, even Christophe and Dietrich.

The two walked up the stairs sighing exahstedly. Before he knew it, Italy attacked Germany in a hug. "I knew you would save us! I knew it!"

England glared at Germany. "...If you **_EVER_** say **anything** like that about France and I again..."

"It helped you out, right?" the German asked.

"We never doubted you for a second!" America laughed fully.

The large blond eyed France. "Acctually, America, all I did was notice the differences." he stated, pulling the Frenchman in front of him. "France is the real hero."


	5. Incase you're Wondering

America and Russia had such a head splitting headache that they refused to leave their rooms for months.  
England was never the same around anyone from how Oliver flirted with them  
Germany couldn' be more proud that there was a meeting with a reasonable resolution (he just sulked for weeks at the fact that he wasn't there to see for himself)  
China worked harder for his own artstyle and ideas, but it still never changed  
France had a higher head and puffier chest than ever after being called a hero, making America jealous  
Japan never left his house without his katana, Russia his pipe  
and Italy...Romano never abandon him without a car again

la Fine~!


End file.
